Modes
By R_K This help you to build strong Digimon and give you some tips. TITLE AND OTHER MODEs section no much important SPOILER anyway... :p MODEs STATS ______________________ BATTLE MODES 2 HIT KO: Good mode for fast battle. Have around 5000 damage when A Attack. DEF=?; DEX=? AGGRESSIVE: Noobs mode. Have high ATK and low at other Stats. Most of them use A Attack alot on battle. DEF=250; DEX=250 ANALYSER: Adventage mode. Do research on opponents before battle. DEF=?; DEX=? ASSASSIN: Mode that get adventage on ATK and DEX. Very good on evading and attacking but not good enough to stand on enemy attack. DEF=100; DEX=500 BALANCED: Mode for they who don’t want thinking too much. Have good defending and evading, but not quite good in attacking. This mode don’t have too much adventage on Battle. DEF=500; DEX=500 CONFUSER: Effective and tricky mode on battle. They disturb opponents via Chat or asking question to make opponents lost their consentration. Tactic example: “My next Attack is ...”. FLAMEABLE dan CONFUSED mode can occur on opponent. DEF=?; DEX=? FOCUS: Good mode on battle. Focus on battle and don’t care with what opponents chat. DEF=?; DEX=? IMMATERAL: Stupid mode with exellent DEX and no ATK, DEF. Very good on evading and very bad on attacking, defending. DEF=1; DEX=1498 IRONIC: Stupid mode with exellent DEF and no ATK, DEX. Very good on defend and very bad on attacking, evading. DEF=1498; DEX=1 MIND READER: Most effective mode on battle. Have high ATK and DEX also ignoring DEF. This mode depend on tactic, try to reading next attack from opponents. Bad thing occur when they false predict the attack. Mode not recommended for Noobs. DEF=1; DEX=500 OVER AGGRESSIVE: Stupid mode with exellent ATK and no DEF, DEX. Very good on attacking and very bad on defending, evading. VERY useless mode, since attacking chance low because no DEX. DEF=1; DEX=1 RANDOM: Risk mode. Randomly choose Attack on battle. All about luck. Effective againt MIND READER. DEF=?; DEX=? SAFETY FIRST: Adventage mode for slow battle. Often use C Attack alot on early battle to read opponents move and then full charge of attacking after mid / last battle. Since it is like chaining C Attack. Recommended to have some DEF.DEF=150; DEX=350 SEE MY DAMAGE: Nearly same as AGGRESSIVE / OVER AGGRESIVE mode. They just want have high damage. DEF=?; DEX=? SLOW BUT SURE: Mode with big patience. Have High DEF. Quite often use C Attack on battle to beat A Attack. Because that, make long battle occur. Very effective againt AGGRESSIVE mode. DEF=750; DEX=250 WARRIOR: Effective mode to battle. Have high ATK. Quite often use A Attack mix with other attack to make opponents confuse. DEF=350; DEX=350 WIND WALKER: Adventage mode to battle low DEX opponents. Have high DEX and ATK but not good on defending. DEF=1; DEX=700 STATUS MODEs = BLESSING: Luck based mode. CONFUSED: This mode occur on battle when they confuse to choose an action. Most of them fail on attacking. CURSED: Bad mode. When they don’t lucky enough to win the battle FATALITY: Mode for they who don’t thinking too much for their attack. Mean ignore attack risk. FINAL STRIKE: Somewhat good mode. Calculate Opponents HP to launch final strike. Most of final strike is A Attack so it readed easily. FLAMEABLE: Bad mode on Battle. Occured because emotional factor. Make uncomfort and lost of consentration. LAST RESORT: Bad mode. When they have cricital HP on battle, they ussually use A Attack. REVENGE: They will do more than one battle on same opponents until win. TITLE AND OTHER MODEs ONLY = BRING IT ON!!!: They who really love battle. Don’t care if they lost... CHEATER: FORBIDDEN MODE!!! CHEATER HUNTER: They hunt any cheat to make cheaters banned / blacklisted. CHEAT SHOUTER: Like say “Cheat!” when find some not normal posts. Most of them not give any reason why they calling that posts as cheat... COACH: They comment alot on battle. Like “Ahh shit!”, “Dammit!”, “Hit!!!”, “Lameeee!”, “Ow yeaaaaah!”, and other. COLLECTOR: Mode as profession. Collecting Digimons as much as they can. But most of them not quite handle on battle because they focus on Digimons quantity. DIGIMON TRADER: FORBIDDEN MODE. Guys, we NOT on Pokemon. EGG LOVER: Mode determind as Egg Evo Maniacs. FANATIC: For they who only have one favorite Digimon/Class. Most of them are Agumon and Veemon Fanatic... MANIAC: Mode for Battle Maniac. Hunting strong opponent to know who is the best. TOURIST: For they who don’t speak english EVEN in english conversation. TRAINER: Use “trainer” when raising Digimons. FORBIDDEN MODE SAME LIKE CHEAT. PARTNER: They who raise Digimons with their friends. Don’t claim it for one person or banned soon. PERMANENT: Mode occur when they failed evolving Digimons. Failed Digimons can’t evolve so many of them delete Permanent Digimon. In some cases, Noobs thinking it was Cheat. POKEMON?: They who mistakenly say Digimon as Pokemon. PRINNY LOVER: Prinnies fans, dood!!! <(O)^ R.I.P.: Title for they who claiming/copy other people Digimons without permission. Banned soon. SENIOR O NOOB: They are old members but they just like noobs... (low experience) SOUNDTRACK RECORDER: They ussualy make sound when battle. Like “BUM!”, “BAAM!”, “MISS!”, and other. SPAMMER: They who post non related Digimon things. Such as Product, Like Page, Porn(banned soon), and other. XROS!!!: Mode determind as Xros Maniacs. UPDATE MODEs = ALL ROUNDER: BALANCED other mode name. = 500;DEF= 500; DEX= 500 by Kevin van Schaik ANGRY MONKEY: Jack Jacobs’s mode. Have very high ATK and low DEX. Very fatal hit with low accuracy. Beware of them. = 1400;DEF= 1; DEX= 99 by Richard Adi and Mateo Ramirez Mejia GATE GUARDIAN / SENTINEL: Anti attack mode. Quite alot use C ATTACK and A Attack sometime. Make a long battle too. = 400;DEF= 700; DEX= 400 by Sobakasu Judyandmary GLASS CANNON: Have high ATK and DEX. But have no DEF. One of adventage mode. Mode not recommended for Noobs. = 1000;DEF= 1; DEX= 499 by Kevin van Schaik TACTIC: Adventage mode to study opponents move. Do a long battle or do more than one battle. = 500;DEF= 700; DEX= 300 by Jimi Trafold TANK: Adventage DEF users. Have high ATK and DEF with reasonable DEX. Good on attacking and defending. = 800;DEF= 500; DEX= 200 by Kevin van Schaik